


Of All The Things

by divenire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 50 sentences about their relationship, M/M, and they're both idiots, i don't really know why, there's also some violence in there, this is fluffy mostly, wrote this for the 1sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles both view their relationship differently. Or maybe they view it in exactly opposite ways - they both think they’re not good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of All The Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the the 1 sentence community on LJ. I used theme set Alpha because really, how could I not?
> 
> And I would like to apologize right now for the over use of dashes in this. There’s only so much I can do in one sentence. :)

01\. Comfort - Of all the things Derek ever thought he’d find comforting, a scrawny, pale kid rambling on about nothing was never one of them.

02\. Kiss - At the end of their first date, right when Derek turns around to leave, Stiles calls out, “So there’s not going to be a kiss then?” and immediately he regrets it because who says something like that?

03\. Soft - Sometimes Derek can’t help it, he still sees Stiles as that soft, fragile kid he once was; he knows Stiles has learned a lot since then, has toughened up and trained and learned to fight, but sometimes he catches glimpses of that kid that Stiles used to be.

04\. Pain - The first time they kiss, it’s rough and heavy and it almost comes up on the edge of pain, the way they practically attack each other - and Stiles loves it.

05\. Potatoes - “Who’s allergic to potatoes?” Derek asks, half annoyed and half bewildered as Stiles barely holds back his laughter - Derek had just attempted (and failed) to make dinner for Stiles’ great aunt who, apparently, was allergic to potatoes and since the main dish had been scalloped potatoes, was now making them go out for dinner.

06\. Rain - “It’s raining and I demand we go outside!” Stiles shouts and without giving Derek time to say the inevitable ‘why would we go out in the rain’ Stiles drags him out and starts kissing him in the rain like it’s a thing people outside of romantic movies do.

07\. Chocolate - Derek tries to make Stiles hot chocolate because it’s christmas and that seems like the thing to do but it does not go well.

08\. Happiness - Happiness, Stiles is sure, is not supposed to be this hard, but then... well, then... he figures this is probably what you get when trying to be happy with someone as broody, dark and twisty as Derek.

09\. Telephone - “I really hate this. You’re sure you can’t come for even the weekend?” Stiles whines into the phone and Derek makes a point of not telling him that the reason he can’t come visit is because he’s too busy packing up to move - he’s getting his own apartment, but they’ll be living in the same city soon, so they’ll be able to see as much of each other as they want.

10\. Ears - “You, you just! Sometimes I just... you make me want to just...” not able to properly articulate how he feels, or say anything at all, really, Stiles reaches out and flicks Derek in the ear. 

11\. Name - “I have one question. Will you tell me -” Derek starts to say ‘tell me what his real first name is’, but Stiles’ Dad stops him short by putting his hands up in the air and saying, “No. We’re not going to go there.”

12\. Sensual - Stiles knows, he knows for a fact that he’s the least sensual, sexy person on the planet and that Derek is easily one of the hottest, but he can’t help it - he wants Derek so bad, even if he knows he wouldn’t be any good at it.

13\. Death - Death is a thing Derek tries not to think about - he’s had far too much experience with it already.

14\. Sex - “I...I think...” Stiles stammers, “we should talk about um,” his voice cracks in a way that is definitely not sexy, “sex.”

15\. Touch - Stiles reaches out and grabs Derek’s hand, squeezing it tight - he doesn’t say anything, just sits there beside Derek.

16\. Weakness - At first, when he’s too young to understand that it’s really the opposite that’s true, the way Derek feels about Stiles feels like a weakness.

17\. Tears - There are tears in his eyes as Stiles says, “I’m right here, okay?” and he thinks, Please, don’t leave me. Not you too.

18\. Speed - Derek fights with every ounce of speed, every bit of power he’s got - he’s not going to let them kill Stiles, he will not lose anyone else. 

19\. Wind - The wind cuts through Stiles’ jacket making him shiver and in response, without really thinking about it, Derek moves in closer, making Stiles smile and think about how sweet Derek is sometimes without really even intending to be. 

20\. Freedom - They might never know what freedom feels like, Derek thinks, but at least they have each other.

21\. Life - “Please, don’t,” Stiles cries, his hands pressing deep into the wound on Derek’s stomach, like if he presses down hard enough it will all just go away and Derek will stop dying on him.

22\. Jealousy - Derek is not jealous, he’s not - he just really doesn’t like Stiles’ new friend, whats-his-name. 

23\. Hands - Derek, Stiles notices, is always putting his hands on him, which is somewhat   
surprising for a guy that scowls that much. 

24\. Taste - Derek thinks Stiles tastes like if there was a taste for a raw electric current.

25\. Devotion - Sometimes, it still weirds Stiles out, the level of devotion he feels for Derek - he’s never been the type for devotion, he’s never been that guy, but apparently, he is now.

26\. Forever - “This is forever for me, you know,” Derek says softly, looking down at Stiles.

27\. Blood - There’s blood everywhere and Stiles gulps, trying to breathe through his mouth as he searches the destroyed, burnt out house for Derek.

28\. Sickness - Stiles is sick with the flu and Derek, being a werewolf, has absolutely no idea what to do with that.

29\. Melody - Stiles hums some barely remembered melody while he puts together the ingredients for the pancakes he’s hoping Derek won’t be able to smell him making - they’re supposed to be a surprise.

30\. Star - If Derek is going to get all full out goofy and ridiculous about it, sometimes it feels like Stiles is a star up in the sky - the only star.

31\. Home - Stiles hasn’t felt truly at home for so long, but this feels like home, being with Derek in their tiny, cheap apartment feels home.

32\. Confusion - Stiles cocks his head to the side and frowns, clearly confused, so Derek says again, “Would you like to go for dinner?”

33\. Fear - Stiles is afraid, no scratch that, he’s terrified because he can’t remember ever feeling like this before and he doesn’t like feeling like this now, besides, no way in Hell will Derek ever like him back. 

34\. Lightning/Thunder - There’s a storm outside with crashing thunder and lightning tearing up the sky, but they’re both inside, in Stiles’ apartment, under a ridiculously big blanket, and secretly (or maybe not so secretly) Derek is ridiculously happy right in that moment.

35\. Bonds - Stiles wonders when it happened, when exactly he started feeling like he had this bond with, of all people, Derek Hale.

36\. Market - Derek walks through every single aisle of the outdoor market, looking for the perfect gift - this is their first Christmas together and he’s got to get Stiles the perfect gift. 

37\. Technology - “It’s only technology, Derek, it’s not going to bite you,” Stiles says as he holds the soaking wet phone, shakes it out and shakes his head.

38\. Gift - “The bite is a gift,” Stiles says, the sarcasm heavy in his tone and Derek rolls his eyes - he knows he’s never going to live it down, it’s been years, they’re both different people and still, from time to time, Stiles brings up things like that.

39\. Smile - Stiles loves it when Derek smiles, it happens so infrequently but it’s so ridiculously beautiful when he does.

40\. Innocence - Derek wonders if there was ever a time when Stiles was truly innocent, or if he was just always like this.

41\. Completion - Stiles will never admit it, will never admit to thinking something so unabashedly, unapologetically cheesy, but he feels more complete when Derek is around.

42\. Clouds - These are the moments where Derek is glad he has Stiles, the moments when Stiles grabs his hand and grips it tight, forcing him to stop staring at the clouds - forcing him to stop thinking about his family and how they might be looking down on him and worrying that he’s not doing this right, not doing a good enough job. 

43\. Sky - Stiles looks up at the sky and sighs, wishing he could be as carefree as one of the clouds up in the sky, but no, he’s not carefree at all, he’s surrounded on all side by werewolves and their werewolfy problems and he’s sick of it and sick of Derek and... well, no, he’s not sick of Derek - not at all, actually.

44\. Heaven - Derek is sure this is what heaven is, just laying here in bed with Stiles, the two of them finally having gotten their shit together enough for this to happen, for them to be together.

45\. Hell - This is hell, Stiles is sure this is hell, being surrounded by everyone he cares about minus one person and really, since when did Derek become so important?

46\. Sun - Stiles is bright, like the sun - too hot, too good, too much to handle all at once - which is probably why Derek will get burned when he goes for it, but he doesn’t care.

47\. Moon - Stiles used to love the moon, he used to love staring up at it and it never made him think of anything - now the only thing he thinks of when he sees the moon is Derek. 

48\. Waves - Loss seems to hit Derek in waves, first the loss of his family, then the loss of his sister and finally the loss of Stiles, but Stiles, at least, isn’t dead. 

49\. Hair - Stiles finds it ridiculous, but he can’t stop staring at Derek’s hair, or thinking about how badly he wants to just reach out and run his hands through it.

50\. Supernova - When they kiss for the first time, Derek feels bright, like a supernova, like he’s suddenly being lit up from the inside out.


End file.
